1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to flexible substrates and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices display desired data through display panels. The data displayed by the display panel may be in various forms such as, for example, words, stabilized images, or moving pictures. The display devices may be used in various electronic devices, and various characters of the display devices may be required according to the forms of the electronic devices which are applied in connection with the display devices.
To satisfy the various demands, display devices with flexibility may be required. In other words, it may be required that the display devices are capable of being folded or rolled as the need arises.
Recently, to manufacture a flexible display device, research has been conducted for replacing a glass substrate with a plastic substrate. However, replacing the glass substrate with the plastic substrate when manufacturing flexible display devices may be difficult.